Friendship First, Then Romance
by 2dreamy
Summary: Roxas moves to Destiny Islands when his dad remarries, and he meets Axel; the punk kid who likes to skip school. They can't seem more different from each other, but don't they say that opposites attract?


Roxas sat on the dock overlooking the water, music blasting through his headphones. He felt content but also lonely at the same time. He'd recently moved to Destiny Islands because his dad had remarried, and he didn't know anyone in town except for his stepmom, dad, and his stepbrother; Sora. Sora seemed nice enough, but he hadn't made a big effort in trying to make Roxas feel welcome, not that he could blame him really, Roxas hadn't made any type of effort to even talk to him either. Things were still awkward and they didn't know how to act around each other, considering they both had been only children.

Roxas felt someone walking along the deck and took an earbud out, looking behind him. He hadn't been expecting anyone. It was around one in the afternoon, and everyone was either at work or at school, with the exception of Roxas, whose first day of school wasn't until tomorrow. There was a boy; tall and lanky, with spiky bright red hair and emerald eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips as he walked towards the end of the dock, towards Roxas. He wore a _The Strokes_ t shirt, with worn jeans and a pair of black converse. He looked around Roxas's age, but he wasn't sure.

"Hey, what're you doing at my spot?" The boy said, voice rough and teasing.

Roxas automatically blushed. He couldn't help it. "Um...sorry?" He choked out.

The boy's pink lips spread out into a wide grin, exposing his perfect white teeth. Roxas gulped.

"I'm just messing with you, relax." He kept walking until he stood right in front of Roxas, looking down at him, grinning. "I'm Axel by the way."

Roxas smiled shyly, wishing he wasn't blushing as much as he probably was. "Roxas."

Axel nodded. "Roxas, okay. Well it's nice to meet you, Roxas."

Axel rolled up his jeans, sat down next to Roxas, and stuck his feet in the water. Roxas looked away, because maybe if he wasn't looking at the boy, he would stop blushing. This, however, didn't seem to work out very well.

"So, Roxas, what's up? I've never seen you around here before."

Roxas shrugged. "I'm new to town."

"Oh, where're you from?"

"Twilight Town."

"No way!" Roxas turned back to look at Axel, who was grinning widely. "I used to live there!"

"Way." Roxas couldn't help but smile. There was something about Axel that just made him feel lighter, more relaxed and less worried about everything, because Roxas tended to worry a lot.

"I moved here a couple years ago."

"Why'd you move?" As soon as he said that, Roxas instantly regretted it. Axel's smile slipped a little, and he stared impassively at Roxas, not saying anything.

"I'm sorry...it's none of my business."

A few seconds later, Axel's smile returned. "It's no big deal...it was just family stuff." He shrugged.

Roxas stared at the boy, unsure of whether he was being 100% honest. Alas, he didn't want to push him, considering he had just met the guy and all, so he didn't question Axel.

"So, this is your 'spot', huh?"

"Yeah." Axel leaned back, relaxing. "I come here to kind of escape from everything. No one really comes out here. Except you." Axel looked at Roxas, half smiling, half smirking. It was unnerving; the way Axel seemed to be goofy and presumptuous, but also slightly flirty too.

"I'm sorry to invade." Roxas blushed slightly, but he got the sense that Axel didn't really mind him being here.

"You don't have to apologize." Axel said automatically, not taking his eyes off of Roxas. Roxas licked his lips, mouth feeling extremely dry. His palms were sweaty and he was contemplating whether Axel would notice if he wiped his hands on his pants, but then he said,

"We should hang out sometime."

"Uh, is that so?" Roxas said stupidly. He was really bad at reacting. In any situation that is.

Axel laughed. "Yeah. You go to the high school, right?"

"Do you? Because you know, school is kind of going on right now." Roxas also had a habit of saying the first thing that came to his mind. It was like he had no filter between his brain and his mouth.

"And yet, you're here too." Axel retorted.

"I don't start until tomorrow." Roxas stuck his tongue out.

Axel rolled his eyes, but was also smiling. "I don't know, sometimes I just don't feel like going, and I skip. I have a hard time focusing in class."

Roxas furrowed his eyebrows. He couldn't imagine just...skipping school without a legitimate reason. Axel seemed so different from himself, and also from the friends he had had in Twilight Town. But somehow, it didn't seem to matter. They just...seemed to have an instant connection. At least for Roxas it felt that way, he wasn't sure how Axel felt.

"Don't worry, I'm not like, gonna make you skip school with me or anything."

"How do you know I wouldn't skip school?" Roxas said defensively. He was right, but still.

Axel only grinned once again. "Sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. What do you say, wanna skip your first day of school tomorrow?"

Roxas crossed his arms. "I wouldn't skip school. I just don't like you assuming things about me."

Axel cleared his throat. "Seems like I'm pretty good at assuming things about you. Wonder what else I'm right about."

Roxas felt his cheeks grow hot, and he looked down at his lap. "Bet you're not right about everything."

"Is that so?" Axel teased.

Roxas looked back up at the boy, feeling embarrassed but confident at the same time, if that was even possible. "Yeah."

"I like you, Roxas. I'm glad I met you." Axel's green eyes shone brightly, and Roxas was entranced by them, afraid that he would never want to look away, and he was also afraid that his feelings for him would only intensify.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! Tell me what you think of this!**


End file.
